


Family dinners are the worst, Kaiba

by BitterPixieBro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stubbornshipping, honda loves his fiance, honfamily is best family, otp babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPixieBro/pseuds/BitterPixieBro
Summary: Honda Hiroto contemplates why he continues to allow these dinners with his family while all they do is tell embarrassing stories to his fiance.





	Family dinners are the worst, Kaiba

As much as Honda Hiroto loved his family, he hated dinner with his family. He used to love it, but that was when he was living alone, eating with them alone, completely free of the embarrassment his parents and sister liked to bring on him whenever he brought someone home. This of course, had changed. He no longer lived alone- he was engaged, and there was no getting out of dinner with the family. His fiance, the love of his life, and a real quality fucking babe, loved dinner with his family. Of course he would.

Kaiba was a very easy to understand kinda guy, he liked these dinners because the Honfamily made him feel right at home, they let him know he belonged and that they loved him. They also happily told him everything he’d ever need to know about Hiroto, much to his dismay. 

He wasn’t ashamed of baby pictures, or goofy things he had done as a kid, but the way his parents told stories of him didn’t paint him in the best light and he had heard it all time and time again, he was sure Kaiba had as well.

Even now, his father was giving a dramatic storytelling of the time he had caught his son and Jounouchi destroying their kitchen while trying to make lunch for the family. This story wasn’t anything bad, the intent behind it shouldn’t have embarrassed him, but the way his father had phrased it, the way he spoke as though it had been an absolute disaster, Honda couldn’t even look his fiance in the eye. 

He was so focused in on the heat of his cheeks that he couldn’t begin to take on the challenge of confronting the jokes they all told. 

An entire evening of this just didn’t seem fair to him. Kaiba didn’t have parents to embarrass him, so he couldn’t have known what it was like- so Honda couldn’t get mad at him for loving every one of these moments.

This was likely the first time in a while that Kaiba had been able to experience the community of a close-knit family like this. 

Honda snuck a glance in his direction as the conversation veered away from him, although it would likely only last a moment more. The smile he wore was nothing but enjoyment, warmth. He knew why Kaiba loved these family dinners. This was something he had missed out on for so long, and now that he had it, he was absolutely enamored. He couldn’t bring himself to ruin this for him.

Honda could stand the embarrassment if it meant his husband could continue to smile like that. 

Maybe family dinners weren’t so bad.


End file.
